All My Life
by Mandis
Summary: Fic Hameron, especialmente escrita para o Hameron Day!


**Título: All My Life**

**Autora: Amanda**

**Classificação: T**

**Spoillers: 3ª Temporada e início da 4ª**

**Advertências: nenhuma**

**Oneshot**

**Essa fic foi escrita para o Hameron Day**

Lá vai ela, toda loira, linda... e longe de mim... como eu deixei chegar à esse ponto?

Como eu a deixei ir sem falar nada?

Sem fazer nada?

No fim das contas sou um covarde...

Graças a ela, aos poucos, eu fui me tornando mais humano, até mesmo mais feliz, embora fizesse questão de não demonstrar essa felicidade, especialmente quando estava perto dela...

Mas agora eu não estaria tão perto dela... não que ela tivesse ido para a Sibéria nem nada, mas não estava mais do meu lado, para me colocar no eixo, para me dar aquele sopro de felicidade, de leveza que ela sempre me deu...

Ela me fez tão bem e eu a deixo ir... isso não está certo, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, nem que seja só para dizer que tentei, embora ache que não vai dar em nada... o que uma mulher como ela iria querer com um velho aleijado, chato e rabugento como eu?

_Se bem que ela sempre pareceu sentir algo por mim_, disse uma vozinha na minha cabeça que, estranhamente, parecia muito com a voz do Wilson...

_Ahan, só porque você era um tipo diferente, agora que ela te conhece ela não vai querer nada com você, até parece..._ agora a vozinha mudou e se parecia com a Cuddy... caramba, esse dois não me largam nem dentro da minha cabeça!

Mas eu vou arriscar, pelo menos assim não fico no "E se..." eternamente.

**********************************************************************

- Cameron – ouvi alguém chamar meu nome, uma voz conhecida e que eu não pensei que ouviria mais, não com aquela urgência...

- House, eu não sou mais sua subordinada, então se for algo com o paciente é melhor achar uma pessoa da sua equipe e – mas nem deu pra eu terminar de falar e ele já estava me arrastando pelo corredor em direção a uma sala vazia, me empurrando para dentro e trancando a porta logo em seguida – House, o que você está fazendo?

- Não conseguiu perceber ainda? A tinta já fez efeito? Ta, parei – meu olhar de "fala logo ou me deixa ir" deve ter feito efeito – Vou falar sério agora, mas eu não quero que você me interrompa, porque se isso acontecer eu não sei se consigo terminar, ok? – depois do meu sinal de concordância ele continuou - Ah, e preste atenção, porque eu, provavelmente, nunca mais vou falar isso nem para você e muito menos para outra pessoa. Ah, e se você contar para alguém o que eu te falei eu vou negar, mas negar veementemente, ok?

- Tudo bem. – respondi com a maior calma que pude demonstrar, estava ficando nervosa com aquela atitude dele...

**********************************************************************

Ela me olhava de um jeito preocupado. Como ela ficava linda preocupada! Minha coragem estava enfraquecida, mas ainda não tinha me abandonado por completo. Comecei a falar, mesmo se o discurso que eu tinha preparado mentalmente no caminho até o ER tivesse subitamente desaparecido da minha memória...

- Cameron, antes de você começar a trabalhar na minha equipe eu era um sujeito egoísta, mau-humorado que tratava todos como se fossem lixo. Na verdade depois também... – ela riu, aquele risinho tímido que me fez sorrir também e diminuiu um pouco do meu nervosismo – Mas a diferença é que antes eu era assim por dentro e por fora, mas depois, aos poucos, eu fui... derretendo por dentro, passei a me importar mais com as pessoas à minha volta, com meus pacientes, mesmo que não demonstrasse isso. E sabe porque meu modo de ver as coisas, antes tão pessimista, mudou? – ela não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça, no claro sinal de "não", me encorajando, com o olhar, a continuar – Porque eu estava ao seu lado. Porque conviver com você me fez ver que as coisas não são tão ruins assim e que se forem nós devemos lutar para encara-las e para muda-las. E é isso o que eu estou fazendo agora. Tentando mudar as coisas. Não vou mentir pra você, eu continuo sendo o sujeito egoísta, mau-humorado que tratava todos como se fossem lixo, mas agora eu quero restringir isso ao hospital. E você eu não quero restringir à lugar nenhum, quero você em todas as áreas da minha vida. E prometo fazer o possível para não magoá-la. Não sei se vou conseguir, mas vou tentar. – ela ficou em silencio absoluto, imóvel. Não demonstrava reação alguma. Achando que ela estava procurando a melhor maneira de me dizer não resolvi facilitar as coisas para ela – Olha, se você acha que eu não valho o risco – mas não terminei a frase. Ela me interrompeu.

**********************************************************************

_... se você acha que eu não valho o risco..._

Mas do que ele estava falando, é claro que ele valia o risco! E eu tinha que faze-lo acreditar nisso. No entanto não encontrava as palavras para isso. Resolvi agir. Num movimento rápido, mas suave ao mesmo tempo me aproximei dele e rocei levemente meus lábios nos dele. Me afastei alguns centímetros da boca dele, esperando a resposta dele ao meu ato. Veio rápido. Ele jogou a bengala e me abraçando me beijou. Enquanto sua língua explorava minha boca ele me levava até a maca, me erguia gentilmente e me sentava lá, ficando entre minhas pernas. Eu arquejei em resposta. Ele continuou me beijando até que, tão rápido quanto começou ele parou. Eu gelei na hora, achando que ele tinha mudado de idéia ou que aquilo fosse só uma brincadeira dele para ver até onde eu iria. Esses pensamentos devem ter transparecido, pois ele me abraço e, com a cabeça em meu cabelo, começou a falar...

- Calma, eu só não quero que seja aqui, com pressa, com medo de alguém bater na porta, de sermos interrompidos... não dessa vez – o senti sorrir – Dessa vez não quero que nada nos interrompa. Haverá tempo para explorarmos o hospital inteiro depois. – ele olhou para mim e sorriu de novo, maliciosamente enquanto se afastava e me tirava da maca.

- Está bem. Quando você estará livre?

- Quando você quiser.

- Então porque você não me leva para casa hoje? Saio daqui à uma hora... – tentei parecer inocente, mas sei que falhei miseravelmente.

- Ok, eu passo aqui...

- Eu te espero...

- Você não pode sair uma hora mais cedo? – aquele olhar e cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança – Por favor...? – ele sabe que eu não resisto á esse olhar...

- É, o ER está calmo hoje, talvez eu possa descontar umas horas que eu fiz a mais semana passada...

- Então eu te dou uma carona, estou indo também... – já estávamos no corredor àquela hora, fingindo que conversávamos banalidades.

- Ok, vou pegar minha bolsa e te encontro no estacionamento.

- Te espero.

Fim!!!!!!!!!

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
